nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamandé
Kamandé (Ka-Mân-Day) is a former region of the Federal State of Orovoda that gained its peaceful independence on July 23rd 2010. Kamandé is an African word meaning Generation, reflecting the new era the country is beginning by claiming its own rights. Kamandé's flag national emblem is the Moon Hourglass, an object said to have been grateful to ancien civilizations of the country. According to the legend, two pieces of pure glass coming from the sky, in the shape of the Moon, landed on Earth, near the ocean, and stayed buried in the sand for hundreds of thousands years without anyone discovering them. The glass slowly began to impregnate itself of the ocean's water over the years, gaining a part of its soul. It is said that anyone with a pure mind holding the Hourglass would control time, seasons and weather and share the wisdom of water throughout his or her life. The Hourglass must be passed to the youngest of the person's children through an official ceremony shortly before death occurs. If the water inside the Hourglass continues to flow, the child is allowed to be the next holder. If the water stops and refuses to move to the bottom bulb, the Hourglass reflects the child's impure mind and foresees that neither of his or her descendants will be of good destiny. In this case, the Moon Hourglass breaks itself, the child is instantly killed and the world must wait hundreds of thousands more years for two other pieces of glass to fall from the sky. Kamandé took a break from the Nation Song Contest after the 74th edition. On July 2nd 2015, for the 124th contest, the country sent their first official entry since their withdrawal, marking their 19th participation. The 72nd edition of the Waiting List Song Contest was held in Kamandé's capital, Sima-Noire, after a second place from the country in the previous edition (the winner, Belvist, declined the rights to host the contest). The NSC 129 B-Final was also presented in the country, following a win in the previous edition. Facts *Full name: :Republic of Kamandé (English) :Monasimian Kamandéo (Kamandéo) :République de Kamandé (French) *Capital: Sima-Noire *President: Malena Ernman *Population: 514 000 *Official languages: Kamandéo (61%), French (32%) *Regions: Vahlia (capital: Sima-Noire), Séisin, Nem Orvalho, Caelmis, Ellamicholi *Currency: Noi (sign: KN) *National Day: July 23rd *Broadcaster: KAOS 1 (Kamandé Alpha-Omega Society 1) *National arena: Zydeko Arena (14 300 seats) * National anthem : « Kamandé » (composed by Violaine Corradi) Kamandé in ESCunited song contests |-|Nation Song Contest= Kamandé entered the Nation Song Contest on the 57th edition. The country is known for having wide and eclectic musical tastes: metal, French oldies, ethnic, and classical music are considered among the favourites in the population. NSC entries in Kamandé are typically chosen internally by the broadcaster, KAOS 1, with one exception being the NSC 61 representant, Bob Bissonnette, who won the only national selection organized in the country. The song "Mettre du tape su' ma palette" managed to get through the semifinal by winning the rest jury vote, and ended 23rd in the final. Following NSC 74, Kamandé announced its withdrawal from the contest. Reasons given by broadcaster KAOS 1 included time constraints and changes in the artistic direction, while adding that a return to NSC was not excluded in the future. The country finally rejoined the roster, first in the waiting list, and then officially in NSC 124, after a break of 50 editions. For 11 consecutive editions, between NSC 136 and NSC 146, Kamandé was not able to qualify for the grand finale, even finishing last in the NSC 143 semifinal with the song "Everybody's Fucking in a UFO" by Rob Zombie. Concerns regarding the place of Kamandé in the Nation Song Contest began to rise in the country, with the general public wondering if their musical tastes were matching those of the other participants. Broadcaster KAOS 1 even considered withdrawing from the contest, but following a survey saying 82 % of the Kamandéan NSC fans were willing to stay, even after a streak of bad results, KAOS 1 decided to remain. NSC 147 entrant, Battle Beast, were the first band to qualify from the streak of disqualifications, managing to obtain a 16th place in the finale. Kamandé's entries have received mixed results over the years, and the country has never managed to secure a win since their debut. However, recent editions have proven to be successful, as Kamandé ended in the top 10 on four occasions between NSC 166 and NSC 177. The list below details all Kamandé's entries and placings. Normally, 28 participants take part in each final of the Nation Song Contest. (*) : Rest-jury qualifier |-|NSC (spinoff editions)= Kamandéan language You are visiting Kamandé and want to speak to the local citizens in Kamandéo? Here are some basic, and useful, sentences in the country language: *Hello!: Jeg! (pronounced : Djeg) *How are you?: Kammé vey voy? (formal), Ké vey te? (informal) *Where can I take the bus?: Ouste ped jom prod'ol bus? *Good night!: Banne nol! *How much is this?: Kammé coliet sema? *I will have a beer, please.: Jom val prod'on bierne, silve. *I don't understand Kamandéo: Jom na compice Kamandéo. *Where is the nearest hotel?: Oust'et ol hotel ol ple proci? *Can you speak slowly, please?: Pedi voy langie mins vite, silve? (formal), Ped te langie mins vite, silve? (informal) *I love this song!: Jom emod shet melodi! *You are very beautiful.: T'ess tra jone. *One, two, three, four, five...: An, do, dra, cach, sin... *My name is ____ and I like your country very much!: Jom melap ____ én jom emod bienné voyu pisi!